


Maybe You Were The Ocean

by TheDragonsLittleBird



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Feels, I Tried, Light Angst, Not Really Character Death, POV Second Person, Serious Injuries, Temporary Character Death, Werewolf Vestige, past Naryu Virian/Female Vestige (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsLittleBird/pseuds/TheDragonsLittleBird
Summary: You come to adore her in the short time you've known her.





	Maybe You Were The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently there's like, not a single Seryn/Vestige fic in this fandom, and that is very much not okay, so I felt like I had to do something about it. Even though this is... probably not very good, and I'm not that satisfied with that ending, but what can you do.
> 
> I tried to keep the Vestige's race and faction as ambiguous as possible, and I haven't given her a name either. This was written specifically with a female Vestige in mind, but I guess you could see it as a male or non-binary Vestige as well since I didn't exactly specify that either. I'll still tag it as F/F as it's what I had in mind when writing it. The only thing I did specify was that the Vestige is a werewolf.
> 
> Content warning for a fairly graphic scene involving the neck and it contains, blood, so you might wanna skip it if you're squeamish.
> 
> Lastly, probably no one will read this because unfortunately this fandom is almost barren, especially when it comes to Seryn. This lack of love for Seryn makes me a sad panda :(
> 
> I did try, anyway. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> (Title is taken from the song "Black Flies" by Ben Howard.)

The first time you see Seryn, you’re worried.

She’s alone against three armed Ashlanders, so naturally you rush in to help her. When it turns out she’s more than capable of taking care of herself and she turns that hostility (and her staff) towards you, you stop worrying about her and start worrying about yourself.

You can’t bring yourself to lie when she asks you what you, an outlander, are doing in the middle of the Ashlands by yourself, and she doesn’t seem amused by your usage of the term “lord” when you refer to Vivec. It doesn’t take long for you to figure out she’s an Azura devotee.

You’re not yet sure what to make of her other than the fact she’s incredibly powerful. She, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to like you very much.

Still, you’re both civil to each other and agree on an alliance in order to stop her brother from messing things up even more than they already are, even if you don’t quite see eye to eye.

You also can’t help but notice how stunningly beautiful she is. You want to whack yourself in the head for being infatuated with someone you’ve just met and who was ready to kill you a few minutes ago, so you just avoid looking at her as much as possible.

Thankfully, if she notices your attitude, she says nothing.

*****

You become more friendly towards each other as your quest goes on, and as she gradually accepts you’re not a fanatic and are helping Vivec more out of necessity than anything else.

If anything, you’re more inclined to trust Azura than any member of the Tribunal. You keep that thought to yourself though, as to not make her think you’re trying to sway her.

You’ve never had time for people who dance around words and say one thing when they mean another; at the very least, Azura is brutally honest, or that’s the impression she gives you. You can’t quite say the same for Vivec, always giving you the feeling he’s manipulating you, or not telling you something important. Almalexia looks like she wants to eat you alive every time she looks at you – it’s unnerving, to say the least, and you can’t forget Naryu’s comment about her being rough with her “toys.” And Sotha Sil, well, he is a ghost, and you can’t speak about someone you’ve never met. But the things you’ve heard about him hardly sound nice either.

You wonder if Seryn’s noticed how you feel towards the Tribunal, despite the fact that you’ve said nothing about it, because her eyes almost unnoticeably soften when she looks at you now.

When you’re sitting around the fire one night, telling stories about each other’s past, you decide you’ll consider that a small victory and leave it at that.

******

It’s only when an arrow pierces your neck and effectively kills you, when you’re not paying attention to your flank, that you notice Seryn might actually consider you a friend.

She’s by your side the instant she catches a glimpse of you falling out of the corner of her eye, blood soaking your armor, and as she kneels next to you, she sets on fire, with a motion of her staff, the archer who let loose the arrow, her eyes full of rage.

When you hear the fear in her voice and think you see a tear rolling down her face, you desperately want to tell her you’ll be okay – really, this literally happened at least three times by now – but you’re choking on your own blood and are unable to speak, so all you can do is wait to die and revive – _again_ – and feel awful for not having told Seryn not to worry if you ever fell in battle, and also really stupid for not having watched your flank correctly; once you get your soul back, a mistake like this will be _actually_ fatal. No reviving then.

Like the other times, you see glimpses of Coldharbour, and your body lying on the ground, lifeless; only this time, Seryn’s holding on to it and pressing her hand around the arrow in your throat, still trying in vain to stop the bleeding of a person who’s already dead, as if the red still flowed from you. You don’t get to watch how you revive, though, you never do; every glimpse you get blends into each other to the point they’re almost unrecognizable, and they pass by too fast, blurry. All you ever feel is the pain, both of dying and of coming back to life with fresh wounds that should, by all means, have killed you – and technically did.

You come to with a blood soaked arrow fallen next to your head and an incredibly sore neck, feeling the scar tissue where the arrow hit stretch uncomfortably when you turn your head to look at Seryn. You vaguely notice how the blood that ran down your neck has soaked the shirt underneath your armor and already cooled down; it makes you shiver.

Her mouth is agape and her breathing labored, nearly-dried tears in her wide eyes. She’s looking at you like she’s seen a ghost – which, in a way, is not very far from the truth.

You don’t quite know what to say and your throat still hurts, so all you manage to croak out is,

“Um.”

She blinks a couple of times before throwing her arms around you and pressing you impossibly close to her. She’s not crying, not loudly anyway, but she’s still breathing heavily and clutching you like a lifeline, like you’ll die again if she lets go.

You barely have enough strength to wrap your arms around her, but it’s been so long since you’ve gotten a proper hug you try to put in some extra effort. And Seryn is so warm. You vaguely remember Naryu is warm too, and wonder if that’s a Dunmer thing. You’ve heard from other people that you’re warm, but both Seryn and Naryu feel like furnaces. You don’t like heat, but theirs is comforting, so you make an exception.

When it’s been long enough to start worrying you, you clear your throat a little to try and speak better, but your voice is still hoarse. Still, you feel like you should say something, so you do.

“I’m okay, Seryn.”

She just squeezes you more tightly.

“You’re the first and only friend I’ve had since my brother went mad. Please don’t do that to me again.”

You’re slightly shocked to hear her actually, explicitly refer to you as a friend, so it takes a few seconds for you to recover and reply:

“I’m sorry.”

She finally starts sobbing then. It’s not loud or uncontrollable; it’s actually rather soft, almost inaudible, but since she’s pressed up against you, you can not only hear it as well as feel it shake her body. You hug her a little tighter and say again,

“I’m sorry.”

She says nothing back.

*****

It takes a while to explain why your body just seemingly pushed out the arrow in your throat by its own will and closed the wound, after you had already bled out and your heart had stopped, but you do anyway.

You can’t help but notice how Seryn’s eyes harden when you describe how Mannimarco stabbed you and stole your soul.

You apologize again for not telling her sooner.

*****

You respect her wishes when she asks you to be alone after you’re both forced to kill her brother. You take Sunna’rah and wait outside, deciding to give her some privacy to gather Chodala’s belongings.

When she comes out of the cave as well, her brother’s body lies in her arms. She says nothing as you both walk back to the Cave of the Incarnate, even as she sets him and his things down against a rock, his lifeless form another permanent resident of the cave – and another warning to a potential Nerevarine to come.

It’s only when you both walk out of the Cave that she collapses in tears, and you fall to your knees next to her, instantly bringing her into your arms. She cries with abandon, and you let her, because you both know there won’t be any time to do that once you walk away from this place.

*****

You’re both relieved to see her in Vivec City and terrified for her when several city guards gather around her, ready to take her life.

You’re ready to take theirs as well if they so much as touch her, Vivec be damned. You feel the beast clawing at your chest to get out in a way you haven’t in a long time; you want to tear them all apart for having the audacity to so much as point a weapon at her, and your breathing gets heavy as your hands curl into fists.

The guards thankfully back down, and she immediately sees the change in your eyes and hurriedly crosses the room, resting a gentle hand against your cheek; it instantly calms you down.

She knows what you are, of course; you’ve told her, and she’s seen the wolf in action, seen you tear countless men and women apart because the beast eventually gets bloodthristy and you’d much rather feed it with people who were trying to kill you in the first place rather than with innocents.

You’ve told her what happens when you get particularly angry. She’s told you she’d be sure to make you snap out of it if it ever happened.

You thank Azura, Hircine and the Divines that she actually manages to calm you down.

More blood in your hands is the last thing you want right now.

In the back of your mind, you wonder why seeing Seryn in relative danger has triggered such an emotional reaction in you and your wolf.

In the back of your mind, you already know the answer.

It terrifies you.

*****

You see her trying to sneak out after Vivec is done giving away gifts and excuse yourself, running after her. You catch her at an empty walkway of the canton, a single Ordinator standing guard at the furthermost staircase.

She turns around when you call her name, face somber.

You don’t quite know how it happens, but one minute you’re about to ask her why she left, and the other, her lips are on yours, her body crashing against you as she wraps her arms around you and tangles her fingers into your hair, and you can’t suppress a growl forming deep in your throat.

Her lips are even softer than you ever thought they’d be, and she’s as warm as ever, her heat enveloping your body, complementing your own elevated temperature that’s courtesy of Lycanthropy.

You feel a sudden urge to dominate her and flip your bodies around, slamming her against the wall and biting down on her lower lip, letting out another guttural growl when she moans in response. Her scent is intoxicating, her entire body is soft and rough at the same time and gods, how you’ve wanted to do this for so long, and you suddenly realize you love her, have loved her for a long time now. Unfortunately, you both still have to breathe.

You break apart, but still hold on to each other, and she leans her head down to rest her forehead against yours, panting and staring deeply into your eyes. You stay like that for a good while, and she doesn’t have to say _‘I love you,’_ because her eyes already do, and you can only hope your eyes say it back to her as well.

“When you’ve dealt with that bastard,” you don’t have to ask her to elaborate to know she’s talking about Mannimarco, “please come back and find me, okay?”

She doesn’t give you any time to answer before kissing your lips again, this time softly and gently, before you two break away for good.

“I’ll wait for you.”

She turns around and walk away.

You feel a tear roll down your cheek as she does so.

You don’t go after her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a kudos or a comment if you liked it, it's a major morale boost! And as always, thanks for reading :)


End file.
